


Имаго аконитовый круг

by eh5gg95vhii



Series: По кому скорбеть не обязательно [3]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Genderfluid Characters, Minor Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, charname stays mortal, i hate dorn's original ending but… u know, tw mentions of (unwanted) pregnancy and childbirth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: Они отказались от божественной эссенции так давно, что это дало жизнь чему-то отвратительно новому.
Series: По кому скорбеть не обязательно [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898359
Kudos: 6





	Имаго аконитовый круг

**Author's Note:**

> столько времени убить на работу чтобы она потом разонравилась это сильно конечно

Йен под тяжестью собственных плеч ссутулили вытянутую форму торса. Длинные рукава халата в пол свисали с поверхности стола, у босых ног стопкой лежали несколько перевязанных лентой конвертов — письма Морула. Их переписка длилась многие месяцы после ухода колдуна из Аткатлы. Токсикология здорово объединяла светлые умы, с тем же успехом скрывая и излишне мирное ученическое благоговение, и ровный тон полуэльфа, который, облачаясь в текст, мог таить в себе что угодно: от ответного уважения до похоти затуманенного разума — внутренний голос часто дорисовывает детали за нас. По всем правилам Йен никогда не обсуждали это — профессиональная этика уступала придворной, однако искреннее слова не делала. Очередное послание пришло к позднему ужину, посему чтение — в угоду привычке — решено отложить до зари.  
Боялись уснуть — снимали копии свитков для библиотеки. Тугой сон не овладевал ими, раскрутив колесо кошмаров, уже добрую пару недель. Моргая, на внутренней стороне век Йен видели свои раскрытые ладони двумя тёмно-красными пятнами. Под ногтями зрела кровь. Пульсировал шрам от ритуального ножа Дорна.  
Они рассекли ему череп ударом посоха. Крепкий висок проломило. Навершие обмакнули в яд. Мелочь. Ил-Кхан пал. Один из многих. В чреве убийцы тогда зрело, напитавшись смертью, новое начало, поэтому некогда было горевать. Полностью поверили в своё положение Йен лишь спустя время. И с этим они прокляли пояс, подаривший свободу формы.  
Чтобы выжать слёзы, пришлось зажмуриться. Одна, самая проворная, осталась расползающимся пятном на пергаменте. По каменной лестнице зашлёпали тяжёлые стопы — как в _тот_ день: маленький Доровар, играя, носился по дому, а когда разморило, пришёл в кабинет и наступил им на подол, чтобы привлечь внимание. Он редко разговаривал. Местная целительница в шутку сказала как-то, что это проклятие всех, кто слишком много узрел в утробе и повязан хранить тайну:

Он видимо перемялся с ноги на ногу, покачнулся и сложил сзади руки, обхватив себя аж до локтя. Вздёрнутые кончики больших ушей от волнения приобрели другой оттенок. Просторная, серая — в тон кожи — туника висела платьем. Местные дети называли его «Прозрачным» за неприкаянный вид, «походку проглотившего палку» и вечное впечатление, что «полуорчий сын» бесстыдно щеголял голышом. Колдуну не нравилось, что отпрыск тратил драгоценные часы на недалёкий, магобоязненный народ. Нахмурились: у Горайона были точно такие морщины, а по ним струились мысли, словно бурные потоки, пойманные в расщелину. Память о старике тревожили редко — только рассматривая в зеркале застывшие черты. Куда попадают после смерти неоправданные надежды?  
Тонкий сухой голос вырос из-за спины.  
— Ты заняты?  
— Дитя может говорить, — нехитро ответили они. Дети учатся играючи, простыми истинами, и Йен перестали заплетать слова в загадки, пощадив и без того запутанный лабиринт юного сознания.  
— Больше не хочу быть девочкой. Надоело, — Доровар уверенно задрал подбородок. — Но на концы слов мне сейчас всё равно.  
С этим отпрыск ненадолго устроился на подоконнике, приветствуя всё, что ветер заносил в раскрытое окно.  
— Да будет так.  
Ребёнок редко сразу уточнял, какую идентичность решил примерить. Но Йен знали, что некуда торопиться с ответами. Он унаследовал ту же гибкость восприятия: то есть устоявшаяся забава без ограничений, где никто не проигрывает в итоге. Местоимения Доровар запиской оставлял на рабочем столе. Однолетки разевали рты. Отвлекались от вопросов о семье.  
«Он заколдованный, точно, — сплетня оставалась одна и та же, — откуда такой…»

— Доброе утро.  
Комнату наполнил горький запах фруктов. Полуэльф оставил работу и кивнул в сторону мальчугана. Жест с годами приобрёл особый смысл; бессловесный лексикологический якорь. Приземлённый. Доровар криво улыбнулся:  
— Здравствуй. Я сделал _а_ кое-что… или сделал… сделал _и_ … Тьфу, — он сдвинул брови. Йен глухо рассмеялись, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Завтрак приготовлен! Сегодня я твой сын. Накрошил хлеба. И приборы положил.  
Действительно, пахло овощным бульоном и котелковым зноем.  
— Падчерица аптекаря пирог украла. Ягодный, — родитель кивнули. — Я видел… видел _и_ птенца в роще, — снова кивок, — наступил _а_ в лужу, потому что перепрыгнуть не получилось. Женщина из кузнечной лавки пела на крыльце до открытия. А ещё соседка дразнится, что у меня папы нет.  
Колдун тут же приземлились обратно — выражение лица не изменилось, только шарм при посадке исчез, будто их насильно опустили за плечи. Малыш, похоже, закончил делиться впечатлениями прошедшего часа — замолчал, принявшись рассматривать плохо зашнурованные башмаки. Левый носок до сих пор не высох; к подошве прилипла дорожная грязь.  
Дитя Баала ничего не знали о родах. О прерывании беременность тем более. Магия успешно снимала некоторые симптомы — Йен находили весь процесс затейливой игрой. Но живот рос; когда им надоело, стало поздно что-либо предпринимать. Незаметно подкрадывался ужас перед будущим. Джахейра пожелала знать об участи плода.

— Я не позволю тебе нарушать Равновесие, распоряжаясь судьбой новорождённого!  
Подозрительно крепко держалась за загнанное в землю копьё.  
— Вороное крыло сомнения друидки затылок разоряет. Уверена была ты в Наследии однажды.  
— Больше нет. Я давно должна была понять, что ты такое! Убивая моего последнего друга-Арфиста, ты улыбались! — слёзы вдруг брызнули из её глаз. Она кричала старушечьим, не своим голосом. Уставшая женщина. Сорвала с шеи медальон, подаренный Кхалидом. — Мерзкая, вежливая улыбка… Ты всё отняли у меня! Отвергли, а после отняли! Моя вера в лучшее, надежда, что ты изменишься, что это лишь начало великого пути… заставила меня смотреть на всё сквозь пальцы… «Верные решения не всегда очевидны». Это твои слова, Йенкватуор! Что ты наделали?!  
Она медленно теряла себя с каждым днём после выхода из лаборатории Айреникуса. Давние друзья и подруги, одни за другими ложились в землю. Джахейра своими руками раздевала некоторых из них за снаряжение, побрякушки, талисманы и горстки золотых — как обычных членов разбойничьей шайки. «Я доверяю твоему руководству». Йен холодно приподнимали уголки губ в выражении беспомощного удовольствия — труп за трупом. Оно же и присутствовало во время «Финальной инициации Праапистиса». Странная коллаборация — бывалые и мертвецы.

— Это того стоило? — Эльминстер одёрнул поля шляпы, дабы скрыть глаза от яркого солнечного света. Вышедшая радуга издевательски пилила малочисленные облака. Погода стояла на редкость чудесная.  
— Я не уверена.

Её они тоже убили. За сомнение. За предательство образа вечной наставницы.  
Друидка ощутимо дрожала — Йен чувствовали вибрацию без нужды в визуализации. Намеревалась обогнать. Не успела — не рассчитала от гнева глубину, на которую ушло оружие. Остриё рассекло угол мантии; затем оказалось выпущенным из рук. Колдун придержали подругу, загоняя нож глубже между рёбрами — почти объятие. Смерть была близкой, личной.  
— Лишайте жизни только при необходимости, — прошептали они, пока труп опускался к ногам. — Так сказал Сильванус.  
Из последних сил Джахейра плюнула убийце в лицо.

Вероятно, стоило отыскать Ниру. Её эгоцентричные выпады то и дело давали сигналы о жажде прикоснуться хотя бы частично к тому, что есть «воспитание». Однако это бы значило, что скоропостижная кончина шлейфом из песка поползёт девушке в уши. Не годится. Магесса и так словно кукла с распухшей головой.  
Вечерами сгибать деревья приходила буря. Небосвод от неё делался лиловым. Кручина со свистом била по ветвям, кроны гудели волнами большой воды — блеск листьев напоминал пену. Йен сидели смирно, сложив ладони, и наблюдали за сгустком энергии под сердцем. Его дрожь расходилась на несколько миль по округе — точно ветер колыхал плод.  
Спустя пару ночей горько рыдали о Дорне. О вынужденной ноше ментора. О разочарованном Саревоке. О Хексат, чей прах в ночи развеяло тёплыми ветрами Амкетрана. Не скорбели лишь по сводной сестре, голос которой забылся в долгих молчаливых странствиях. Она будет жить, запрети ей это весь Фаэрун. Помалу опустился к земле молодой месяц.  
Время тянулось мучительно долго.

— Су-у-уп остынет… — отстранённо протянул Доровар.  
Полуэльф шумно выдохнули.  
— А папа любил суп?  
— Охотнее Страж за десерты несладкие брался, — на сей раз Йен встали без затруднений. Поза выдавала вселенскую истощённость: — В этом он и дитя различны.  
— Не люблю десерты.  
— Ведаю.  
Сейчас, разглядывая Доровара, колдун крепче убеждались, что орочья кровь сильна. Сильнее вынужденной родительской эмпатии, сильнее таланта в венах, даже любви, обречённую эпитафией остаться над безымянной могилой. «Наследие отказывается хоронить Известных». Ни у Дорна, ни у Джахейры нет своей ямы.  
Лопоухий и «Прозрачный». Прочен жёсткий чёрный волос. На правой половине лица пустыней из красного золота растянулся ожог — заклинание «взорвалось», будучи незавершённым. Сын Ил-Кхана не помнил. Не мог удержать. Он вернётся на запад, в Земли Интриг, едва научившись владеть оружием. Йен знали. И гордились бы, ежели б могли почитать кого-то, кроме себя одних. Вместе, порознь.  
— Ступай наполнить кувшин, Сорока.  
Мальчишка уже собирался уходить, но обернулся с редким пристрастным видом:  
— Сорока?  
— «Цена приемлема за блеском орошённую вещь, тобой подобранную на очерченном кровью пути к Воздаянию».  
Сын только разочарованно фыркнул. Пусть.


End file.
